<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joe's Twin Sister by Lilith_Deckerstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638381">Joe's Twin Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar'>Lilith_Deckerstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Bloods (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Norah is the first Reagan Woman to become a Cop, now Detective, in the NYPD. She along with the rest of her family carry on the Reagan family tradition with protecting and serving the people of New York City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah was getting ready for her little brother’s graduation ceremony from the New York Police Academy when her husband came into the room and frantically looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hon, Have you seen my briefcase?” He asked, “It has what I need for the Ferguson case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah turned away from the mirror and walked toward her husband before calmly answering with a smile, “It’s downstairs in your office, John.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a breath, calming himself down, “What would I do without you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know the answer to that?” Norah teased him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not really,” John answered, “Please, tell everyone that I am sorry I couldn’t make it and tell Jamie I said ‘Congratulations’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Norah said before she and her husband shared a quick kiss, “Have a great day at work and put some asses behind bars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, too,” He returned before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah returned to the mirror and picked up the cross necklace that was on top of the dresser. She clasped it around her neck, but as she was about to walk away her eyes caught the sight of the picture of her and her whole family on her wedding day. It would only be a little over a year later that her twin brother would be killed in the line of duty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah checked the time on her watch before leaving the house and driving to the ceremony. After arriving, finding her family, and explaining to them why John wasn’t with her, they took their seat. Soon, the graduating officers marched in and everyone cheered, applauded, and filmed them. The room became quiet when the officers were all seated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commissioner Frank Reagan, Norah’s father, stood at the podium and gave his speech,”It is with profound praise and gratitude that I welcome you new police officers, proud that you have answered the call to service and today join the ranks of New York's finest. You have earned the distinction of being the best trained, the most vibrant city in the world, where every day brings a responsibility to keep all New Yorkers safe-- safe from crime... and safe from terrorism. And though the city is on the very cutting edge of technology, nothing... replaces your unwavering sense of right and wrong and your eyes and ears on the street. And we remain safe because of the hard work and dedication of the men and women of the New York City Police Department. Now, we all wear the same blue uniform, carry the same shield. Now you are a part of the finest police force in the world. Congratulations to your families, your friends, and congratulations to you, our new... New York City police officers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of his speech, all of the newly graduated officers stood up and threw their white gloves into the air as everyone cheered for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside Madison Square Garden, Norah, her sister Erin, and niece Nickie were keeping an eye out for her father and grandfather over the sea of blue uniforms of the officers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Erin called out when she spotted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa, over here!” Nickie called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men spotted the rest of their family and walked over to join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great speech, Dad,” Erin said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dad,” Norah greeted her father, “John said he’s sorry that he couldn’t make it, he’s working on the Ferguson case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Just make sure he’s there for dinner,” Frank said, and She responded with a nod. Frank looks over to his youngest son and walks toward him, “I'm proud of you, son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad,” Jamie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Frank greeted Sydney, Jamie’s Fiance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. You looked great up there,” Linda, Danny’s wife told Frank as he kissed her the cheek and hugged his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom's probably spinning in her grave, you quitting the law and becoming a cop and all,” Danny told Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danny,” Linda glared at her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just sayin'. Golden boy was on the fast track to Washington. Now, look at him. Just like the rest of us Reagans-- another boot in a suit,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't bust my chops, Danny,” Jamie shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, all the Reagans?” Erin questioned Danny, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sis. I forgot we got an assistant district attorney in the family. I'm so proud of you, sis,” He pulled his sister in for a side hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We'd have another lawyer in the family if these two would set a date,” Linda said, looking at Jamie and Sydney. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, and spoil all the fun?” Sydney responded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A graduate woman officer walked toward Jamie, “Hey, Reagan, we made it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Jamie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, boss,” The woman officer said to Frank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, this is Officer Romano,” Jamie introduced them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First woman recruit to win the sharpshooter medal,” Frank said as he and Officer Romano shook hands, “Well done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you, sir. I just wanted to say hello,” Romao said before turning to Sydney, “You must be... Sydney, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Sydney said to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I'll see you around, Reagan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jamie said. Romano left and everyone looked at Jamie, “She won the sharpshooter medal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father said,” Sydney told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the gang's all here. I guess we should be getting over to the Breslin,” Frank said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, but first-year associates don't get lunch. I'm lucky they let me out for this. It was amazing,” Sydney turned to Jamie and kissed him goodbye, “Bye, everybody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Sidney,” Everyone said as she left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She seems to be handling this well, you being a cop,” Erin said to Jamie. Danny’s phone rings and he answers it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're working on it,” Jamie told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can't be easy after watching you bury your brother,” Linda said. Everyone grew a little sad and became quite at the mention of Joe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joe died doing what he loved to do,” Henry said, trying to add a little cheer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny hangs up his phone and walks over to Jamie, “Little brother, I'm gonna have to buy you a beer another time. I got a missing kid. Got to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You up to catch a case?” Frank asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dad,” He replied, “Demarcus is on his way. I'll see you guys later. Bye. Bye, boys,”Danny kissed Linda and he messed his sons’ hair before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed before everyone got into their cars, Linda and the kids got in Norah’s car, and left for lunch at the Breslin to celebrate Jaime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Lunch, Norah drove to the 54th precinct where she worked at. She walked in the bullpen and saw that her brother had set everything up for the missing girl. Norah went over to her desk and looked over the paperwork she had done for a case she closed the other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Reagan,” Norah looked away from the paperwork and saw her partner, Matthew Hughes, taking a seat at his desk, “How was your little brother’s graduation today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good, Matthew,” She replied, “I mean it’s not the first graduation ceremony I’ve attended and with the way us Reagans are, it sure as hell ain’t gonna be the last. How are you and Andy doing with the adoption?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “We're doing really good. We actually have our final meeting with the agency before we meet with our baby. You and John better be all set up when we ask you to be the godparents,” Matthew told her. He looked over at the board, “It’s awful that little girl has to go through something like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I know that my brother and King will find her,” Norah responded, “Do we have any new cases?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just one,” Matthew holds up a folder,”And it’s a coincidence with your brother’s case. A 10 year-old girl named Rose Parnell was last seen in the park with her mother. When they were leaving the park, Rose ran ahead of her mother to get to the car, but when the mother got to the car she didn’t see her daughter anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go talk with the mother,” Norah stood up and walked away with Matthew beside her. The two got in Norah’s car and drove to the Parnell’s house to see if they get any information there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Parnell house, Norah knocked on the door and they were soon met by who they assumed was Rose’s mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Parnell?” Norah asked. The woman nodded, “I’m Detective Reagn and this is my partner Detective Hughes. We’d like to ask you a few questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. Please come in,” Mrs. Parnell said. She led them into the living room and sat down, “Feel free to ask me anything. I just want my little girl back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We understand, Mrs. Parnell. Is there anyone that your daughter has told you about? Someone she has said that has come off as strange or creepy?” Matthew asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not that I know of. My daughter has always been the one to make friends and welcome people with open arms,” She responded while trying not to sob,”Do you think it’s the same person who took that other little girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know that. Did you notice a doll?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about a relative? Someone who would want Rose for themselves?” Norah inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her father and I have been divorced since Rose was 3. But It has always been civil between us, but when I remarried he changed, especially after the court granted me and my husband full custody. He became possessive of Rosie. He said that another man shouldn’t raise his child,” Mrs. Parnell informed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where your ex-husband lives, Mrs. Parnell?” Matthew asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mrs. Parnell grabs a piece of paper and writes down the address of her ex-husband, “I know that Rose’s father loves her and would never harm her, but I just want my baby girl back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two thanked Mrs. Parnell for their time and left for the ex-husband’s house to question him how his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parked across the street from the apartment building. When they were in the building, Norah took out the piece of paper and saw that the ex-husband’s apartment was on the fourth floor. Norah and Matthew decided to take the elevator up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you and John give any thoughts about having kids?” Matthew asked Norah as he pressed the 4th floor button and the doors closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have, but we have only been married for a couple of years,” She answered, “It’s just that we want to get things settled first, you know, have the hang of things with us being married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet your family or at the very least your sister must be bothering the two of you to have kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erin does seem to be the pushiest out of everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors open when the elevators reach the floor and they get out. The two walk down the hall before coming up at 23C, the ex-husband’s apartment. Norah and Matthew place their hands on their guns, being ready for what could happen, and Matthew knocks on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stabler?” A moment passed and there was no answer from the other side, “Mr. Stabler, this is Detectives Hughes and Reagan of the NYPD we have a few questions to ask you about your daughter Rose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah and Matthew shared a look before pulling out their guns and kicking down the door. They quickly sweeped the apartment and it looked like nobody has lived in it for months. They went down to the lobby and questioned the owner, who said that Mr. Stabler paid in cash, mail is sent here, doesn’t live there, and only comes by every once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norah and Matthew were now back at the precinct looking over the evidence they have that was collected at the park and at the apartment. Norah was looking up information on the father, mother, and step-father when she came across something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I think I may have found something,” She announced to Matthew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked as he stood beside her and looked at her computer screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, when Mr. Stabler and Mrs. Parnell were still married, they bought a piece of property and after the divorce it went to the ex-husband,” Norah informed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call a judge and we should be able to get a warrant for tomorrow,” Matthew said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you call your husband?” She questioned, “I mean he is a judge after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t. We made it a rule not to interfere our personal lives with our professional lives,” He told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that you two met back when he was the prosecutor on a case you were working?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, your one to talk, little miss I- married-my-sister’s-co-worker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touche,” Norah responded. She stood up from her desk and got her coat on, “Say hi to Andy for me and goodnight, Matt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same to you, Reagan,” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving home, Norah saw that John’s car was in the driveway. She parked her car and went inside the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!” She announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the kitchen,” John responded, “How was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jamie did excellent at his graduation, Danny got a kidnapping case and had to leave right after the ceremony, and I got one as well after getting to the precinct. And my Dad wanted me to be sure that you would be with us on Sunday for dinner,” Norah answered as she walked into the kitchen and saw John cooking on the stove, “What are you making?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just a little victory meal,” He answered with a slight smile, “Rump steaks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won the case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, the bastard is going to be put away for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah walked up to John and kissed him on the cheek, “I am so happy for you, Hon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you get the table set up?” John asked, “I got a little while before these are ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Norah went to the cabinets and grabbed two plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What evidence do you have on the kidnapping case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Matt have a strong reason that the ex-husband took his daughter. We went to question him at his apartment, but it looked like nobody has lived there for months. So, we went back to the precinct, did a little research, and found that he owns property that he got in the divorce,” Norah told him as she finished setting the table up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John comes over and places the steaks on the plates while Norah comes back with two glasses for them to drink. They said grace and began eating their dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matt told me that he and Andy have to go through one more meeting with the agency before they become parents,” Norah informed John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” John commented, “Do they know if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either they know and are not telling anyone or they want it to be a surprise for them too,” She answered, “How’s your dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s good. He called me today and what started as a civil conversation quickly turned into both of us threatening to drive three hours to beat each other up,” John told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least it didn’t end up with you two shooting at each other with paintball guns like the last time when you and him were arguing about him voting for McCain and you voting for Obama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still mad at me for leaving the firm. Why can’t he understand that this is what I want to do with my life. I do a little defending on side for free, but I’m an Assistant District Attorney. During our call, he said that I should come back to the firm, I would make more money, it’s your wife’s fault that you left in the first place! I- ” John ranted, but stopped when Norah interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait! He said it was my fault you left?” Norah asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That old bastard,” She muttered under her breath before saying to John, “Your father is lucky he’s out of my jurisdiction.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed he is because if he lived in New York his ass would most certainly be grass with you,” John agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you took more after your mother then you did with him,” Norah said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there are some traits that you are glad that I did not inherent, aren’t you?” He questioned with a sly grin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah smiled at her husband before walking over to him and sat on his lap, “You, John </span>
</p><p>
  <span>, are </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” John agreed,” But admit it was what attracted you to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Norah leaned in and kissed her husband affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Norah was at the precinct sitting at her desk when Matt walked up to her with a piece of paper in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got good new and bad news. Good news is we got the warrant,” He announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great. But what is the bad news?” Norah asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Parnell was found knocked unconscious in his house and Mrs. Parnell has been missing since early this morning,” Matt told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meaning that Mr. Stabler took her as well. Stabler must be trying to recreate a time when they were together and happy. They have to be at the property,” She concluded, “Get SWAT and a bus. We may have a hostage situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting ESU, Matt and Norah were on their way to the property Mr. Stabler owned that was located in Staten Island. They had the place surrounded and the ambulances were on stand by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have confirmation that they are in there?” Norah asked the SWAT Captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do. Mr. Stabler has yet to make any demands,” He informed her, “Detective, I have a sniper positioned across the street and has a clear shot on Mr. Stabler. Let me know when you want her to take the shot, just to wound him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s save it when we’ve run out of options, Captain,” She responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your not going to take my family away from me!” Mr. stabler shouted from inside the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SWAT Captain handed Norah a megaphone, “Mr. Stabler, this is Detective Norah Reagan-Ramirez of the New York Police Department. We are not here to take your family away from you we just want to make sure that they are safe and unharmed. Can you bring them outside so we can see them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GO TO HELL!” He responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah puts the megaphone down and looks to the Captain, “Where do you have your men stationed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have five at the back entrance, three on each side of the building, and the rest are either down here with us or atop the buildings,” The Captain informed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where Mrs. Parnell and her daughter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they are currently in the kitchen near the back entrance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is how this is going to end,” Norah announced, “I want one of your men from the side to throw a smoke canaster into the house through a window where Stabler is, then your men will grab the hostages, and we’ll arrest Stabler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Captain nodded in agreement before holding his walkie-talkie up, “Alright men, on my mark team C will throw a canister of gas into the window, team D will grab the mother and daughter while Teams A and B charge into the house and apprend Mr. Stabler. On my mark, Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could see the SWAT on the side of the building throw the canister in the house, but from then on all they could hear was shouting and screams as the other SWATs stormed the house. A moment later, Mrs. Parnell and her daughter were being escorted to out from behind the house and to an ambulance. Mr. Stabler then exited the house in handcuffs with two SWAT officers behind him before being placed in a car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt and Norah walked over to Mrs. Parnell and her daughter who are being checked out by the paramedics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two alright?” Norah asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are,” Mrs. Parnell answered, “Thank you for saving us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, problem, Ma’am. With the charges against your ex-husband, he will be going away for a long time,” Matt informed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” She responded.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day after Mass, while her nephews, father, brother, and grandfather while her sister, niece, and sister-in-law were setting up the table, Norah and her husband were by the stairs having a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you were able to save the mother and daughter yesterday,” John told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m just glad we got the ex-husband off the streets. Who know what he would have done to them,” Norah said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not think of the bad things that could have happen, but think of the good things that did happen,” John advised her. They smiled at each other before sharing a kiss.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys! Guys! Dinner!” Linda called them and the all walked into the dinning room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I better get those rolls before they're incinerated,” Erin said as she walked into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit next to me at this end of the table,” Henry said to Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” He responded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I'm good to go,” Frank said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something smells awfully good, and it ain't this pip-squeak,” Henry lightly hits Jack with his cane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa, can I sit next to you, please?” Sean asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, squirt,” Frank answered as he everyone took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staten Island isn't the other side of the world. It wouldn't kill you to come to our house one Sunday,” Linda said to Frank as she placed the roast in front of his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, all!” Jamie entered the house and walked into the dinning room and joined everyone at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jamie,” Henry greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here he is,” Frank said, “Where's your girl?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greenwich with her folks,” Jamie answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More for us then,” Henry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where's Danny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he would try to make it,” Linda informed Jamie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all know, right? I'd like to strangle him,” Erin said to her family as she got seated.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No strangling on Sunday, okay, sunshine?” Frank pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Pops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danny did what he had to do,” Henry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I knew you would take his side,” Erin voiced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say what I think,” He responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and look where it got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry looked at his granddaughter, stunned at what she said. Frank hesitated for a moment before saying, “Jamie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bless us, O Lord, for these gifts which we are about to receive from your bountiful hands through Christ our Lord,” Jamie said Grace. Danny entered the room and took a seat next to Linda, “Amen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amen,” Everyone said before making the sign of the cross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Real food,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want any beans,” Jack told his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do,” She responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll tell you where it got me. I got a clean conscience, and I can sleep at night,” Henry told Erin in response to what she had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where what got you?” Danny asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom's mad at him because he took your side,” Nicky informed her uncle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Nicky. Stay out of it, please,” Erin told her daughter in between bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your mom's riding around on her high horse, huh?” Danny questioned with a mouth full of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't make this about me. I'm not the one that slapped some guy around and stuck his head in the toilet,” She told her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about it?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad stuck somebody's head in the toilet?” Jack asked, sounding very excited, before Linda shushed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you're supposed to be enforcing the law, not making it up as you go along,” Erin reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what goes on. You only know what you think you know. You have no idea what me and Norah go through everyday,” Danny told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The laws are there for a reason,” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, to protect the criminals,” Henry chimed in.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, to protect society from a police state,” Erin corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blah, blah, blah, blah,” Danny muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a jerk,” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, screw you, Erin!” He shouted at his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, screw you. Screw you!” She shot back, “You don't know what I had to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Sunday dinner. Not a free-for-all. Let's keep it civil,” Frank ended the argument. The room became quite, expect for the sound of everyone passing food around the table and taking what they want on their plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, if you're allowed to use force and torture, then you corrupt the moral fiber of the culture,” Erin spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody's in favor of torture. The issue is the use of enhanced interrogation, is it ever justified?” Frank said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say no, and so does John McCain, by the way,” Erin said, looking at her Grandfather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, you've got a ticking bomb. The guy over there planted it. Lives are at stake. Are his rights more important than innocent victims'?” Frank asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Henry responded, “See?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie, what do you think?” He asked his youngest son, “You got a law degree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a gun now, too,” Jamie added, “And it's a lot of power. You don't govern it, Erin's right. it's a slippery slope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just wait, little brother. You wait until one night you chase some guy down a dark alley and that little object in his hand? Maybe it's a cell phone. Maybe it's not,” Danny told his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's true. I can say whatever I want, but I don't know what I would have done in his position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny’s phone rings and he looks at the screen, “I got to go, Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something up?” Frank asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The evidence from Tampa came in,” Danny stood up from the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a sandwich or something?” Linda asked his husband, “You barely touched your food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, babe. Thanks. I'll see you boys later,” Danny turned to leave but stopped and turned to Erin, “Oh, let me ask you one question, Erin. What if it would've been Nicky, she only had 24 hours left... what would you want me to do then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not fair,” Erin responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be honest. Some guy snatches her off the street, I got a hold of him, and he won't talk? Give me a break,” Danny then left the room and out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicky? You don't have to worry. They'd throw her back in ten minutes,” Henry said, trying to make a little joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not funny,” Nicky gets up from the table, having taken offense to what her great-grandfather said, and leaves the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Grandpa,” Erin said before following her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna go watch TV,” Sean said as he leaves the table. Linda and Jack followed, leaving only Jamie, Frank, Henry, Norah, and John as the table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nicky, you were not excused. Nicky. Nicky…” Erin called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a nice end piece here,” Frank holds up a piece of meat on a knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry laughs before saying, “Give it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah leaned next to her husband, “Are you regretting ever being apart of this family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because it means that I can be be with you,” John answered in a hush tone before kissing his wife on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone had eaten, Jamie, Frank, Norah, and John are in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One for the sauce, one for me after that fracas. Jamie” Frank asked his son as he poured a glass.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't mind if I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erin walks into the kitchen and stands beside her father. She sighs, “That kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll tell Pop to put a governor on the motor. Teenage girls are sensitive creatures, if I remember correctly,” Frank said as he handed Erin a glass and looked at his two daughters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you two have a girl, just try and pray that you don’t end up with a teenage girl like mine,” Erin said to Norah and John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do our best, Erin,” John responded before whispering in Norah’s ear,” We just have to start trying for a baby. And half the fun is in getting there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah was beginning to blush and hits her husband on the chest lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've got 25 cases on my desk, divorce papers that my ex won't sign, and a brother who thinks I'm Miss Goody Two-shoes? I mean, doesn't he know that I would shoot this guy myself?” Erin complained to her family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tough week, huh?” Frank asked his daughter as he wrapped his arm around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She answered, “Sometimes I wish I could just go upstairs to my old room and crawl under the covers like I never left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda walks into the kitchen, “The natives are getting restless out there. Are you guys drinking or making dessert?” She sniffs Erin’s glass, “Whew. Drinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'd better go help,” Erin followed Linda to the table and began clearing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to eat and run, but I gotta go to the precinct and help Danny, Dad,” Norah hugs her father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, sweetheart. Be safe,” Frank kissed his daughter on the forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And be easy on John,” She begged, “He already passed everyone’s test before he proposed to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, dad,” Norah said before walking over to her husband and kissed him goodbye,” I’ll see you later, Hon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later,” John returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah left the house and got in her car before driving to the precinct to help her brother.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norah arrived at the precinct and saw a stack of boxes next to her brother’s desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it that is from the florida case?” She asked Danny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand me what you want and I’ll see if I can find anything,” Norah said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny grabs a box and hands it to her, “Thanks, Nory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Norah took the box and placed it on her desk before taking out the contents and combing through them for any clue she can find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed as Nora, Danny, Demarcus, and a few other detectives looked through the boxes, but now they were running low on time before Banse walks free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re only half away through the Tampa evidence, guys. Anybody find anything yet?” Danny asked as he walk back into the bullpen after waking Manieri up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I'm seeing double, Reagan,” Demarcus groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Norah signed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me, too,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look who's here,” Demarcus said. Danny and Norah looked over and saw Teresa, the girl that Danny had saved the other day, entering the precinct with her mom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There he is! Hey!” Teresa exclaimed upon seeing Danny. She and her mother walked up to him and Teresa gave Danny a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How you doing?” Danny asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We brought you a cake,” She told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought me a cake? Did you bake this all by yourself?” Danny asked Teresa as her mother handed him the cake. Teresa nodded, “You did, huh? Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are so grateful you saved our baby,” Teresa’s mother told Danny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just glad she's home safe with her family now,” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to have a tour of this big police station?” Danny asked. Teresa nodded again, “Yeah? Officer, would you take them around? I'll see you soon, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teresa and her mother walked away and followed the officer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me that doesn't make it all worth it,” Demarcus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny sat back down at his desk as he said, “Except now I'm gonna be the guy that puts that creep Banse back on the street. Some other little girl's gonna end up like our cold case here in Florida,” He looks at a newspaper clipping of the missing girl from Florida,” Nora. Demarcus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come look at this,” He told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Demarcus asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This picture. The girl in Florida,” Danny said. Norah and Demarucs get up from their desks and walk over, “Look at that. The cross. The necklace. Let's take a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the drive, Demarcus, Danny, and Nora were now at Mrs.Banse’s house asking her for the cross necklace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe this is happening. My husband isn't a monster,” She told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don't even know yet how many other children he might've took,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Banse, I'm afraid we need to have to take a closer look at the necklace. The girl's parents said her name, Kathy, was engraved on the back,” Norah informed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My husband said that's because it's an antique,” Mrs. Banse confessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need the cross for evidence, ma'am. Could you remove it, please? Mrs. Banse, please,” Danny pleaded. Mrs. Banse then took the necklace off and handed it to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A litter later that day, Norah and Danny were in Erin’s office with her as she was talking on the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay Castleman in the Attorney General's Office, please? Hi, Jay. It's Erin Boyle, Manhattan D.A.'s Office. We want your office to initiate proceedings to extradite Donald Banse to Florida for murder with special circumstance. We have the cross that Kathy MacDonald was wearing when she disappeared in 2005. Banse gave it to his wife around that time. Tampa police have located what are believed to be the girl's remains in a storage container in Orlando registered in Banse's alias. Appreciate it. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Danny and Norah asked with great expectation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Erin confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful!” Danny cheered before he and Norah high-fived, “They're not shy about exercising capital punishment down in Florida.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It's a happy outcome, this time,” Erin told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give me this one, will you?” Danny asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't get it, do you?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say hello to the ACLU for me,” Danny responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're the one that's gonna need a lawyer, Danny. You want to talk about that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Danny answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Erin repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sis. Whoo!” Danny cheered as he and Norah left the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norah parked her car and walked into her house. After a long night of going through boxes, all she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m home,” She announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John walked out of his office and hugged her, “Good morning and welcome back. How did the case go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Danny figured out that the cross necklace that Banse gave to his wife belonged to a girl that went missing in Florida. Her name, Kathy, was engraved on the back. With that evidence, Banse is going to be sent down to Florida and face his crimes there,” Norah informed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Samaritan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late in the evening as Norah watched her older brother trying to assemble a remote control toy car for her nephew’s birthday that was coming up with her grandfather, who seemed to not so much as helping, but criticizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't force it,” Henry told Danny after he had slammed the frame of the car onto the wheels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not forcing it,” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did look like you were forcing it, Danny,” Norah agreed with her Grandfather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny looked at her before saying to Henry, “It says a ten-year-old can assemble this thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet your wife could assemble it,” Henry retorted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, why don't you give me hand here, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need a degree in mechanical engineering for that,” Frank told his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No kidding,” Danny muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “How'd it go?” Frank asked Erin as she walked in the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aha! My favorite lawyer granddaughter,” Henry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your only lawyer granddaughter,” Erin told him. She then saw Danny with the toy car, “Oh, you still playing with toys, Danny? That's cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's for my son's birthday,” Danny told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if Mom were still alive, she'd tell you that was beyond your skill set,” Erin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She would say that he should have paid someone at the store to assemble it for him,” Norah added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's funny. Ha, ha, ha,” Danny retorted with sarcasm, “Wanna help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamie walked in the room from the kitchen and saw Erin, “Hey, the whole gang's here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jamie,” Erin greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, will you help me out here, college boy?” Danny asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're pathetic,” Jamie took a seat next to Danny and began trying to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says it's supposed to lock in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norah, can you pass me the directions?” Jamie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Norah handed her brother the directions and watched her brother assemble the toy car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short while later, both Norah’s and Danny’s phone buzzed. Norah looked at her phone and saw it was her partner Matthew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reagan,” She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we got a case. Subway car got robbed and some things with south,” He informed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m on my way,” She hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you're gonna have to finish that on your own,” Danny told Jamie as he got his jacket and heading to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I gotta work-- I gotta work at midnight. I'm supposed to leave five minutes ago,” Jamie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you Sunday, Grandpa,” Danny said, ignoring Jamie. Norah got up from the table and quickly followed after her brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we got the same case. Mind giving me a lift?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Danny responded. The two got in his car and drove off to the crime scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After arriving at the scene, Danny and Norah head down the stairs to the subway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah spotted Matthew and asked him,“What do we got?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six perps, box cutters and knives, one gun, one camera. We're still sorting out the specifics of the mayhem,” Matthew informed the two Reagan as they took a look at the subway car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's with the camera?” Danny asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were recording everything,” He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a good conversation piece. Break out the wilding video at your dinner party,” Danny commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And not that smart either,” Norah added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who pulled the cord?” Danny asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Passengers in the next car. They heard the gunshots, saw what was happening through the storm windows, did the right thing,” Matthew informed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everybody scrambles to the platform. Looks like from the blood, they might have, uh, fled down to the tracks,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the clerks didn't see 'em go out either exit. Got uniforms covering two stations-- north and south. ESU and Canine are en route to sweep the tunnels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny and Norah go into the subway car and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of blood,” Norah commented,”Do we know why the shooting started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Matthew answered, “We still don't know why the shooting started or where the bullets went. Recovered two casings from a nine, and I got anti-crime canvassing the hospitals. No passengers were shot, as far as we know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah notices Danny walking away, “Hey, where you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna go make myself useful,” Danny leaves the subway car and Norah follows after him up out on the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Danny! Norah!” Norah and Danny looked over and saw their little brother in a police cruiser before walking over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Little brother!” Danny greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jamie. What are you doing here?” Norah asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got a prisoner drop-off at the six-five,” Jamie answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thought I'd show the rookie what a caper looks like,” Sgt. Anthony Renzull, Jamie’s  current and Joe’s and Norah’s former training officer, </span>
  <span>said, “</span>
  <span>Bunch of cops rubbernecking, looking to poach a collar, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Hey, Norah and her partner are gonna be down there for a while. And Norah’s got the car keys. You guys mind giving me a ride?” Danny asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jamie responded, “Where to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the two train. It's got an emergency exit over there, near the playground between Beverly and Church. Just gonna make sure it's not popped,” He told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think that's how they got out of the tunnel?” Renzull asked Danny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Danny answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, come on. Get in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me if you find anything, Danny,” Norah told her brother as he got in the back of the police cruiser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” He responded as the car drove away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah returned to the subway car and tried to look for anything out of place. But her search was soon ended when her phone ringed and without looking at it, hoping that it was Danny, Norah answered the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reagan,” She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hon. I’m just calling to let you know I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to dinner,” John apologized, “I wanted to be home by seven at the latest, but Rossellini the jackass dropped a case on me. ‘Very high-profiled’ he said. Apparently, He thinks this is the Aileen Wuornos of New York.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m actually at a crime scene right now,”  Norah told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it the one in the subway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard about on the news when I got home. And again, I’m sorry that I missed dinner,” He apologized again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’ll see you when I get home. I love you,” Norah told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” John returned before the call was ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Norah’s phone went off again and she saw it was Danny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Danny,” Norah answered, “Did you find anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Danny answered with a sigh, “We found a subway hatch that was popped opened and we found one of the suspects bled out to death on a park bench.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And his buddies just left him there?” She asked aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that just let’s us know we kind of people we’re dealing with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll pass the info to Matthewhew and see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Nory,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Danny,” Norah returned before the call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, the witnesses from the subway car had arrived at the station and where now being interviewed for what they had saw in the subway car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, after they started robbing people, what happened next?” Norah asked the man she was interviewing. She saw her brother Danny standing in the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. One of the guys-- he had his knee on my head the whole time. There was yelling. Then I heard shots,” The man told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When he took his knee off of your head, did you see any faces?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” He answered, “I didn't get up for a while, and then when I did, they were gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when you got up, did you see anyone hurt, anyone running?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, a few of us were pretty scared…”The man replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah noticed that her brother was walking over to a young woman who was crying and walked her over to a another room. Norah guessed that she was a family member of Lee Cranston. The day went on with Norah interviewing witnesses one after another before finally everyone was interviewed and their statements were taken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while later that day, Matthew, Norah, and Danny were in their Sergeant's, Sid Gormley, office discussing the case with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M.E. pulled a .38 out of Lee Cranston. Handsome was shooting a nine,” Danny informed the Sergeant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a second gun?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We're waiting on ballistics,” Norah told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a stomach wound. Could be that Lee had a gun, was pulling it out, accidentally shot himself. Then Handsome reacts to the gunfire. We recovered two of his nine-millimeter slugs from one of the seats,” Matthew said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee Cranston shoots himself and no one sees?” Gormley questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Half the vics are on the ground, the other half are getting roughed up and robbed. It's their instinct to try not to make eye contact,” Norah explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or could be maybe one of the other perps had a reason to shoot Lee or maybe one of the vics had a gun, too,” Danny offered another explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lot of maybes,” Gormley commented as he got from his seat and walked out of his office with the three following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have two vics to interview,” Matthew informed Gormley, “Patrol got their information, but they left the scene before we got there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the other four perps? No I.D.s, no known associates?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The 6-5 picked up every kid involved in the previous robberies. I think Handsome just crewed up with all new mopes,” Matthew replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explains what a marshmallow like Lee Cranston was doing with him,” Danny added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome is out there somewhere, boss. I could use some more bodies,” Matthew continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You've got two Reagans. Their worth eight of us mere mortals,” Gormley told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Six. Six, anyway, Sarge,” Danny corrected, trying to act humble, before Gormley walks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while had passed before Danny and Norah were looking at her computer screen watching a video of the robbery that was posted on a gang site. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to say hello to all the folks at home. Wave, say hi. Hi. This is how I manage it,” Norah and Danny watched Handsome smile at the camera as torments the passengers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's like just dad always says: if they were smart, we'd never catch them,” Danny comments, “Pull some stills of the video and start canvassing Flatbush. Put together some photo arrays.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get some unis,” Norah said. The two walked away from her desk and went over to Andy who was interviewing Yolanda,  one of the last two victims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was scared, but then another one said no and then one of them grabbed my arm. That's when the man sitting next to me shot them,” Yolanda said. Norah and Danny looked at the young woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw the shooting?” Matthew asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, he put his hands in his pockets and I heard gunshots and saw smoke,” She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what this guy looks like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I think she should take a look at this over here,” Danny said. They took Yolanda over to Norah’s desk and played the video for her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I'm gonna play this video quarter speed and tell me if you recognize anyone,” Norah told her before pressing play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed before Yolanda spots a African American middle age man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right there-- stop, stop,” She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This guy? You sure that's him?” Norah asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yolanda answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know when he got on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, 42nd, same as me,” She informed Norah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say anything to you? Did he know the guys who attacked you?” Norah asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was as scared as the rest of us,” She told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Good Samaritan shooter,” Matthew commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine that,” Danny muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I wish he'd shot all of 'em,” Yolanda voiced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While later that day, the search for the identity of the shooter was underway with the help of the picture from the video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny throws a folder on Norah’s desk, “These are the best stills from the robbery video.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much on the other perps, huh?” Norah said as she looked through the photos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Danny replied, “Handsome made sure the camera was on Handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meanwhile, 15 people on the train, and only one sees the Samaritan shoot Lee Cranston,” Matthew spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reagans, Hughes, check this out,” Gormley said as he walked into the bullpen and turned the news on the tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a stunning scene just 20 minutes ago at the 65th Precinct, as Oliver Young, known only to the police as the Subway Samaritan, surrendered himself to reporter Kelly Davidson. You'll hear Kelly's account and an exclusive interview with the Samaritan here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of guy surrenders to a TV reporter?” Matthew wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The 21st century kind,” Danny and Norah said in usion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get him out of the 65 before the whole damn neighborhood shows up to coronate him,” Gormley ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while later, Danny, Norah, and Matthew are in an interrogation room with Oliver Young and his lawyer talking about the shooting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was doing drywall work in Queens-- a restaurant-- after hours mostly, off the books. I've been held up twice on my way home. I can't afford to lose the cash I've been making,” Oliver told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The gun was for protection,” Norah concluded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Oliver confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where'd you get it?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'd rather not say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Oliver, you got to give us something more than half of New York already heard from you and Kelly Davidson,” Danny encouraged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Young is talking to you voluntarily and against the advice of counsel. I'd recommend you not press him,” The lawyer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not pressing him, Counselor,” Danny told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were on the train…” Matthew began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't going to do anything. That one had a gun, and I knew it was going to get bad, but then they started getting mean, hurting people, laughing about it, and they were serious about hurting that girl,” Oliver explained to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's when you shot him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone had to stop it, and then everyone started running,” He continued, “and I... I've got a robbery arrest from when I was 18, so I know what it means that I was carrying that gun. But I haven't done a wrong thing since that arrest. I've got a life, a family. And then I heard that boy I shot died and…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oliver, I'm going to tell you one more time: stop,” His lawyer told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn't... I was already thinking about turning myself in, and then I saw that picture in the paper. My wife saw it, too. I didn't want you people kicking in my door, dragging me away in front of my son,” Oliver finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you called the news,” Norah said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kelly Davidson seems good on TV. I figured that way at least I'd get my side of the story out,” He told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Danny said, “You didn't think we would listen to your side of the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more questions later, Danny, Matthew, and Norah were done in the interrogation room and walked out. The three were now standing in the Sergeant’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How'd you do?” Gormley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing he didn't say on Channel 10,” Matthew replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, except for the part about him not trusting the cops to give him a fair listen,” Danny added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says he tossed the gun, but between the confession and the video, we got our case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reagan processes the Samaritan, Reagan and Hughes get back to the robbery,” Gormley ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Sarge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah and Matthew walked out of the office while Danny stayed back for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, After Danny had gotten a tip from Lee Cranstons’s Cousin Densie about where Handsome and his gang is, Norah stood at the door with Matthew and a few NYPD officers behind her, ready to storm the building. A moment later, they rushed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get down! Get on the ground! Down on your knees! Hands up! Hands on your head!” They ordered everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah then noticed a one running up the stairs and followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Police! Freeze! Hold it, punk!” Norah yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the kid was entering a room upstairs, Danny pushed another in front of him, causing both perps to fall to the ground. Danny and Norah put them both on their stomachs before putting cuffs on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you got Handsome down there,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's not down there,” Norah responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Danny sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After processing everyone that was in the building, Matthew, Danny, and Norah were interrogating Dante, Denise’s ex boyfriend and a friend of Lee’s that was in Handsome’s gang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Dante, do yourself a favor here,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I knew where he was... I still wouldn't tell you,” Dante told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You figure Handsome's gonna take care of you?” Norah questioned, “His last crew is sitting in Rikers thinking the same thing. And you remember what happened to Lee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't rat on a man with Handsome's stature,” He replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stature,” She repeated with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome has profile with half the gangs in the city. This is not someone you want after you,” Dante said before asking, “Matter of fact, can I have my lawyer now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That Sunday after mass, everyone was at the table, except for Danny who was on his way, and the main topic of the conversation was related to Danny and Norah’s latest case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just saying that if people were allowed to carry guns, maybe these animals would give it a second thought before they robbed a train,” Henry explained his case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If everyone on the train had a gun, then maybe more people would have gotten killed,” Erin retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't mean everyone has a gun. John, you grew up in the Bronx before moving to Boston, what do you think?” He asked his grandson-in-law. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it all depends on who’s pulling the trigger. Suppose if someone with anger issues or has a mental disorder, then putting a gun in their hands would basically be putting a target on everybody’s head. Not to mention, giving a gun to a senior citizen would be a pretty bad idea,” John explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just became my least favorite son-in-law,” Henry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have guns, right, Grandpa?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm a cop, Jack,” Frank replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Danny enters the house and walks into the dinning room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Sorry I'm late. Had to finish up a collar,” Danny explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here's my backup,” Henry smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plate's in the kitchen,” Frank informed his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shoptalk while he eats,” Linda said before asking, “Erin, what do you hear from Nicky?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad question,” Jamie muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having the time of her life. Suddenly her dad's all pony rides and presents,” Erin complained, “Son of a you know what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what,” Jack said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better not say it,” Linda told her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Erin whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is her dad. He's not gonna stop loving her,” Danny told Erin as he took a seat at the table and started to eat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose side are you on?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I offered to punch the guy out, remember?” He reminded her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all did,” Norah added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If anyone's gonna punch my ex out, it's gonna be me,” Erin told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't mind being there to see that,” Frank voiced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the law's coming after this guy because he's carrying a gun,” Henry continued the conversation, “And the only reason we know he had a gun is because he used it to stop a robbery.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can't choose which laws we enforce, Pop, you know that,” Frank reminded him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let's concentrate on robbery and murder and rape, and we'll get to the Good Samaritans after we're done with the jaywalkers,” He joked, earning a few chuckles from the table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erin, John, what do you know about this guy, Blake Phelps?” Danny asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good lawyer,” Erin replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can be a bit tough,” John informed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s no pushover,” Erin added, “Why? Did he pick up the Samaritan case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Danny answered, “I'm just wondering if he's someone I could talk to like a human being, or if it's just another notch for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it's a press case, Danny. It's anyone's notch,” She explained, “Oliver Young has a felony record, and he bought a gun illegally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he bought it for self-defense,” Norah mentioned. Erin shoots her a look, “I’m not defending him; just mentioning a little detail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds kind of like you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New York does have a zero-tolerance policy for gun crimes,” Frank spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, whose side are you on?” Henry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dad, whose side are you on?” Erin joined in and everyone at the table looked toward him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Oliver's got a big problem,” Frank sighed, “And his situation deserves a little more careful consideration and a little less taking sides.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh-hoo. That sounds like my side,” Henry said to Erin in victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erin chuckles a little before picking her plate up and walking into the kitchen. Danny does the same and follows Erin into the kitchen. Norah knew what Danny was going to do and what he was going to do is try to figure out some way that Oliver Young could go free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Norah was walking through the halls of the D.A’s office. She stopped at a door that has the words  “Assistant District Attorney John Ramriez” on it. Norah knocks on the door twice before hearing John’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Norah greeted as she opened the door and stepped into the office before closing the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John smiled before stepped out from behind his desk and walked over to Norah. Norah smiled as her husband’s arms wrapped around her and she did the same to him. John gave his wife a quick kiss before he pulled away from the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what brings you here?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to Cho about what I’m gonna say on the stand for the Stewart case and I thought why don’t I stop by,” Norah answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I was thinking that maybe we could have a date night,” John suggested, “Maybe we can go to the movies and I saw that a theater is playing the movie we saw on our official first date. Maybe we can try and do what we did that night. We go to the movies, I drop you off, and I go in for that first, awkward, and sweet goodnight kiss at your front door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” She laughed, “That was cheese. Sweet, sweet, cheese. I love it. I remember that when I would get angry at you and you would sing that song because you knew that it would work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, of course I knew that it would work. It’s our song,” He responded, “‘Frankie and Johnny’. Norah Francis Reagan-Ramirez and John Alberto Manuel Ramirez that’s us, Frankie and Johnny. Michelle Pfeiffer and Al Pacino ain’t got nothing on us, Frankie</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah lightly hits his chest before saying, “You know that I hate being called that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Frankie?” John teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you're lucky that I love you because I would drop kick your ass right now if I didn’t,” Norah told him before leaving the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after returning to the precinct, Norah had gotten a call from Matthew that Oliver had been stabbed in prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were moving a bunch of us. Kid came out of the pack. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, or else he would've gotten more than one in,” Oliver told them as he laid in his hospital bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You recognize him, from the neighborhood, maybe? Anything?” Danny asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, man,” He replied, “I was getting looks. I know when something's up, so I asked around. Found out Handsome put five Gs on my head because... because I shot his boy, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Handsome put five Gs on your head because you stood up to him. You proved that to a lot people,” Norah told him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to be anyone's hero. I just want my life back,” Oliver said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We've got a cop outside, and we'll arrange for protective detention,” Matthew assured him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oliver scoffs, “Protective detention? For how many years?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oliver, look, we want to get this kid. Okay? So I know we've been over this already, but is there anything you can remember, anything they said, or did, when they got on the train?” Danny asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome didn't get on,” Oliver told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Norah asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw him in the last car at 42nd Street, he jumped off one car and got in another, clocking the platform for cops. I knew he was trouble, so I went up to the front of the train to avoid him,” He explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what's messed up? I play it over in my head. I think if I'd just sat tight, let it all happen... I'd be home right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oliver, you didn’t stood up to Handsome that night who know what might have happened. Whether you like or not, you probably saved some lives that night,” Norah told him before she, Matthew, and Danny left his hospital room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome rides the train, alone, into Brooklyn,” Matthew said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He calls up his crew, tells them which station to wait at. They meet up, do the robbery, and Handsome fades away again,” Danny concluded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We've been hunting him all over Flatbush 'cause that's where he hits, that's where his boys keep getting collared, but he could be anywhere in the city,” Norah said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere north of 42nd Street, anyway,” Danny added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, after that video, he's got to know we got the two train covered. I mean, there's no way he's going to hit there tonight, is there?” Matthew questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there's no way he's not going to hit somewhere,” He told Matthew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Norah sighs, “We got 26 lines, 468 subway stations,” Danny and Matthew looked at her, “I come from a family of cops. I wanted to cover all my bases, okay. Let’s head back to the precinct and attack this from a different angle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After returning to the precinct, Danny was listing all of Handsome’s arrests to Matthew and Norah as the marked them on a map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome's also got a farebeat arrest in April on West 4th Street and a DisCon summons in June at 31st Street and Northern Boulevard,” Danny told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Norah asked after she had marked it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's it. Every police contact, every known associate and relative home and work address for Handsome for the past six months. Now we have to find a pattern to his movements. So, what do we got?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn--” Matthew listed, “he's all over the place. Looks like someone fired a 12-gauge shotgun at the map.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they missed the Bronx,” Norah noted, “Hey Danny, didn’t you say that Deinse said that Lee went to hide in the Bronx with his Aunt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right on the two line, and Handsome found him there,” He replied, “Think it's a coincidence that's the one place Handsome's never been in trouble?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Staten Island?” Matthew asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There's no subway in Staten Island. See if you can find anything on the other perps in the Bronx,” Danny said as he called someone on his phone, “Hey, Denise. This is Detective Reagan. Yeah. Where did your cousin Lee hide in the Bronx? He was at a bar at 147th and Willis. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dante Vandos, Lee's friend. And Denise's boyfriend. He wasn't as careful when he went to the Bronx. A farebeat summons from 149th and Third on the number two, and a stop and frisk from Westchester and Courtland,” Matthew listed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny circled the rails on the map, “Looks like we just made the choke on the shotgun a little bit smaller.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still doesn't tell us where he's gonna hit, though,” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we don't need to know where he's going to hit if we know where he's getting on the train,” Danny reminded Matthew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’ll call the 51, have them assign uniforms to every station, north and south,” Norah said, “That's where he's getting on the train.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Norah and Danny waited in the train for it to take them to the station where Handsome would be. The train approaches the station and then stops. Norah and Danny step out of the train and spot Handsome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey... Haven't I seen you in the movies?” Danny asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handsome then runs away from Danny and Norah. The two chase after him through the station and as Handsome was reaching the stairs out of the station, Danny tackled him to the ground. Matthew and a uniformed cop arrived a second later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put your hands up! Show me your hands. Show me your hands!” Danny puts the handcuffs on Handsome, “You really are a good-looking kid. Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny picks Handsome up off the ground and he was taken to the precinct and booked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny and Norah were behind the precinct, leaning against the railing and looking out across the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sergeant said I'd find you back here. What, no six-pack?” Erin asked as she walked over to her siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Trying to make the right impression on my new partner,” Danny replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right impression or good impression?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, neither,” Norah answered for Danny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You caught the bad guys, right? Yeah. That's usually good for a smile,” Erin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somehow it just doesn't feel like much of a win,” Danny told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of Oliver Young?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s think about it. Make one choice... and it change your whole life forever,” Norah said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are some that think that's true of every decision. Anyhow, the reason why I detoured down here is because I had a conversation with Blake Phelps. Oliver Young is already a local hero for standing up to Handsome, and getting stabbed is turning him into a martyr, so Blake doesn't think this as a career maker,” Erin informed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, "Blake,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I guess the D.A. agrees, so your guy is looking at probably a long probation on the gun charge,” She added, “Like I told you-- the law sometimes works these things out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And so what favor do you owe to who?” Danny asked, “And please tell me it has nothing to do with the silk blouse you're wearing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I go out there for you, and this is the crap that comes out of your mouth?” Erin said with annoyance in her voice while Norah shook her head at Danny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm kidding. Thank you,” He said, properly to Erin, “How did it feel? Hmm? Doing something for that guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Good doing something for you,” She replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's go have a beer,” Norah said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three then walked off to have a beer and celebrate the arrested of Handsome and his crew and the freedom of Oilver. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>